


break up - phan

by outerspaces (lilyatethepizza)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alcohol, Amazingphil - Freeform, Break Up, Cheating, Chris - Freeform, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/F, M/M, Multi, OC, Og - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Sexual Content, alcohol tw, basically drinking is common in this, danisnotonfire - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, og in here, ok time to stop, pj - Freeform, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyatethepizza/pseuds/outerspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan howell and phil lester have been dating for a long time, and don't want the world to know about them, so they do fake dates so no one suspects, but as it turns out, dan is using these dates for free food, sex, and booze. after a drunken night with a date and dan is caught by phil, </p><p>nothing is the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the start of the end

**Author's Note:**

> ok hello new reader, if you are new to this story just a heads up i posted the first two chapters to my tumblr page so yeah
> 
> also i wrote this along time ago and posted it a long time ago and im just putting it on here for rn so its kinda messy but anyway
> 
> heads up!!! alcohol, sex (most likely kinky ok whoops), and screaming and no phan are VERY common themes in this story  
> so if yall like none of that stuff yall can skip ( i will post each trigger at the beginning of a chapter if necessary and try to make any like sexual moments their own chapters so those who don't wanna read that don't need to)

Dan Howell did the walk of shame through the early morning London streets, the night before; he was on a “date” with a guy. 

Every once in a while, him and his boyfriend, Phil Lester, would set up dates to hide their relationship even more because apparently telling only people they trusted and not the whole world wasn’t enough to hide it. Starting recently, however, Dan slept with the dates as well as got dinner with them because Phil had recently stopped having sex with him and Dan needed some. 

Male or Female dates, he’d have one night stands with them, if they wanted too. 

Usually Dan didn’t drink heavily on his dates, but this guy was just so annoying, he needed lots of alcohol to get through the night.  
He went back to his place and let him have his way with him. He snuck out of the house in the wee hours of the night, hoping not to wake his date. He ran out of his place, rushing to get home before his boyfriend woke up and didn’t realize he was home.  
He made it to the front door and got out his keys, dropping them onto the ground, “fucking butterfingers” he said in a whisper.  
On the other side of the door was a sleeping Phil Lester, who was waiting for his boyfriend, awoken by the dropping of keys, hearing his boyfriend mutter something and the key sliding into the door. Phil got up and as soon as the lock turned, he opened the door. Dan stood there like a deer in headlights; they stared at each other for a few moments before Phil yelled “I cannot BELIEVE YOU SLEPT WITH HIM,” once he realized Dan has really messy hair and wrinkly clothing.  
“I didn’t sleep with him; I did do the sleep with closed eyes on his couch because I got fucking hammered.” Dan replied back quickly.  
“You’re lying because for one thing, after I fuck you your hair always looks like that so you were definitely bottoming last night, and you’re a sexual drunk, not a sleepy one, so that wouldn’t be much of an excuse.” Phil said angrily, “We said that when we fake-“  
"OK! I SLEPT WITH HIM WHATS THE BIG DEAL.” Dan interrupted loudly “I KNOW, “WHEN WE FAKE DATE WE DON’T SLEEP WITH THEM”, WELL MAYBE IF YOU SLEPT WITH ME MORE OFTEN I WOULDN’T HAVE DONE THEM, ANY OF THEM. ITS WHY I DON’T CALL THEM BACK ANYMORE, IF WE CAME OUT WE WOULDN’T EVEN HAVE TO HAVE THE FAKE DATES, WE COULD BE A FUCKING NORMAL COUPLE, BUT NOOOOOOOO IT HAS TO BE “OUR LITTLE SECRET, KITTEN, WE CAN’T TELL THE WORLD, KITTEN”  
“I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE PHIL, I DON’T LOVE YOU ANYMORE.”  
Dan screamed as he started to tear up a little

They both stopped for a second and stood there, both of them processing what has just been said. 

“I just, I can’t do this anymore. You make me mad, and HE WASN’T THE FIRST, AND THERE HAVE BEEN GIRLS I FUCKED TOO. AND THEY’VE ALL BLOWN BETTER THAN YOU.” Dan said with a tear running down his face, getting louder as he spoke, his voice cracking. He stormed off up the stairs and went to his room, slamming the door.  
Dan once again opened the door and screamed “DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME BACK ANYMORE?”  
Phil just stood there in disbelief, not knowing what to say. After a few moments, Phil spoke in a soft voice, but loud enough for Dan to hear him,  
“You cheated on me, we’re over.”


	2. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the breakup..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi 
> 
> light sexual themes are mentioned!! heads up!!
> 
> also comment what you think, give kudos and all that if you want
> 
> and any constructed criticism for me as i can only get better if i learn from my mistakes ok thank you bye

Dan sat on his bed with tears streaming down his face, not knowing what to feel anymore. He couldn’t stop thinking about the heated words that had been exchanged, or about how he lied to Phil about his feelings.   
Dan starts to think: “god I still love him but, he hasn’t been satisfying, and the whole annoying date thing just drove me to cheat but cheating is always bad but I have needs and I just wanted them filled and I wanted to feel love, BUT CHEATING IS BAD, but I still did it. god im a b-”

A buzz from his phone brought him out of his deep thought.

_Jaime: hey sexy? Why’d you run out before I woke up?_   
_Jamie: You were the best sex I’ve had in a while, mate_   
_Dan sits for a moment to think about his next move._   
_Dan: sorry! I had a meeting, think I can come over again later and make it up to you, he replies nervously._   
_Jaime: Yeah! That would be awesome_   
_Then, Dan takes a risk he never did with his “dates”_   
_Dan: Also, could I bring a few… toys?_   
_Jamie: oh my god yes fuck yes, safe word is apple ;)_

Dan smiles while he wipes away his tears; he grabs a bag and goes through his special drawer and grabs his favorites and a toy cleaner (? Idk I figured he’d need to clean them).   
He runs out the door in a hurry, loudly slamming the door.

**_Meanwhile, right after the break up, Phil.._ **

  
went to his room, fuming with anger when his phone buzzed with a text

_Peej: Hey Phil, you and Dan want to hang out with me and Chris tonight?_  
Phil replies:  
 _Phil: no thanks, we_  
 _Peej: we what?_  
 _Phil: nothing_  
 _Phil: bye_

Phil truly realizes what had happened earlier that morning, and realizes he lost the love of his life


	3. UPDATE

_so basically i've been having a bit of a block combined with being busy so im sorry for the late update_

_also heads up i'm halfway done with the next chapter and i threw in some kickthestickz (which I PROMISE will not be touched and be one of the few happy elements in this)_

_so yeah_

_also school ends in 30 days exactly and i see d and p this week so its great_

_love_

_lily_

_znoy gcrr hun ytx gyrr, ie_

_;)_


	4. Chapter 4

i got lazy but im back and a chapter is coming soon. ;)


	5. realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes his way to the house of the new man in his life
> 
> Phil hits close to rock bottom
> 
> and Pj + Chris

<<ALCOHOL WARNING>>

 

 

Pj put his phone on sleep mode and set it down,

Chris, noticed how Pj was acting strange and decided to act upon his gut reaction,

“Is everything ok babe?” Chris asked.

“Yeah, yeah, Phil just texted me strangely” Pj replied, trying to think why Phil would

“May I see?” Chris asked, Pj handed his phone over and Chris read the text, and eventually had the same puzzlement cast over Pj now cast onto him. They decide not to intervene and continue their plans without the now broken up couple.

_Meanwhile…_

Dan was on the tube, the same one he had taken hours before, going back to Jaime’s house for some more fun, and a bag filled with toys that now no longer have Phil’s name on them.

_“Shit, I gotta clean these when I get there, how sexy is that gonna be” Dan begins to think_

The intercom interrupts his thoughts and announces his stop is next, Dan grabs the bag and begins to head out the door when he hears someone yell his name

“Dan, Dan!!” A voice yelled,

 

 

Dan turns to the voice and is a bit relived to see it be a 15 year old fan who wanted a picture, after the picture is taken she says..

“Hey, where is Phil?” She asked 

Dan replies quickly, “Back home, yknow were not conjoined at the hip”, now eager to get to Jamie’s

“Oh, ok,” She says, “Well, I’ve got to go, nice to meet you Dan!”

“You too!” he says, realizing he doesn’t know her name.

He walks at a quick pace, knowing his house was just 2 blocks from the station.

 

Phil was still at home, he had stopped crying and was just lying on his bed, and he had heard when Dan ran out the door, so he knew he was alone in the apartment. But he just didn’t want to move; he just kept thinking and having thoughts rushing through his head so fast.

_“Fake dates??, for years we never did but then paps and questions but we had questions before the paps, and with them came the strain on us, plus maybe we should have fucked every once in a while, but I didn’t want to admit I slept with others too, I didn’t want to admit it y-,”_

Phil’s thoughts, just rambled on like that and he kept blaming himself and Dan for what’s happened between them. He eventually got up and made himself dinner,

and a call for a rush delivery on 3 bottles of vodka, which he proceeded to drink all off that night.

And that night, he called Dan, but Dan was busy….

 

Dan had remembered there was a liquor store nearby and picked up some champagne. He made it to Jamie’s and knocked on the door.

The door was opened quickly and there stood an attractive man in his mid-20’s in a robe

“Hi Dan,” Jamie said

“Hey, so uh” Dan awkwardly begins

“Is that the bag full of-“Jamie asks

“Yeah, I gotta clean them so before we start, may I” Dan asks

“Yeah yeah” Jamie says, letting Dan into the apartment,

“And I’ll be back in my room, getting ready” Jamie says while leaning in for a quick kiss.

 

Dan makes his way to the bathroom and starts to clean the toys, being careful,

 

he soon finishes and makes his way to Jamie’s room.

**_So ill stop here for those who don’t want to read them doing sex which will be the next chapter_ **

**_Pls leave kudos and comments below and bookmark and just leave ya girl some love I’d appreciate it!_ **


End file.
